Make Weapons
A hammer beat against the soft metal. It was a noisy thing, but the hits made little impact. The sword was almost the right shape. It just needed to cool. '' ''The oil sizzled. A hot blade would not cause the steaming spray as it would in water. But this needed to temper. It would not do to have the blade shatter on impacting another’s. So, the smith would have to wait it out before he could wrap the tang. “Patience is a Blacksmith’s greatest virtue,” his master used to say… Make Weapons: Craft and Craftables Definitions and Description Make Weapons allows a character to make usable in-game weapons, and add physical upgrades to each. It does not allow magical upgraes, however. Craft per Day This column of the table lists the amount of craft points available to a weaponsmith at their level per day. This represents the amount of work that the weaponsmith is capable of handling, as well as how much material they were able to scrounge up between in-game events. This table lists the total amount that a weaponsmith would have, rather than gain per level. So, a level 1 weaponsmith would have 10 craft (weapons), and be able to make one basic weapon a day. A level 5 weaponsmith, though, has 50 craft (weapons) per day, and can make five basic weapons, or fewer weapons with upgrades. Weapon Types Craftable This column lists the total number of weapon types a weaponsmith of that level knows how to make. The types of weapons must be designated when a new level of Make Weapons is bought. So a level 1 weaponsmith might know how to make daggers and staves, while his level 5 counterpart might know how to also make longswords, axes, spears, bows, and hammers. The possible weapon types are listed in the following table. Make Weapons: Weapon Types *indicates unarmed weapons Crafting a Weapon Like all crafted objects in Magna, weapons must be made in their specified workshop, a Forge. Forges can be found in-world, or at a certain level, the smith can open their own. The player selects the weapon type they wish to make, selects any upgrades they wish to add, and spends the craft for both before beginning. Once spent, the player must then spend a minimum of five minutes per ten craft spent (rounded down, minimum ten) roleplaying making the weapon. Once that part is complete, Logistics must be informed, and a tag must be logged before the weapon is usable in-game. Weapon Repair If a weapon has been fractured or warped, it can be repaired by a weaponsmith with Make Weapons. As with creation, repairs must be done in a forge. Warped weapons require no craft to repair. The weaponsmith does need to role-play fixing the weapon for ten minutes, though. A weapon repaired from a warped state gains back all of its active upgrades. Fractured weapons can be repaired by spending one-third as much craft as the weapon originally had (rounded up). So, a weapon that cost 45 craft to make would need 15 craft to repair from fracture. The weaponsmith must spend ten minutes per ten craft (rounded down, minimum 10 minutes) spent to repair the weapon roleplaying the repair. A fractured weapon regains all of its active upgrades when repaired. Disintegrated and Annihilated weapons cannot be repaired. Adding Upgrades Upgrades are physical additions or changes on the mold to make a weapon more effective in combat. There are a variety of them, and are discussed in more detail in their own article. (to be linked) Upgrades can only be added to new weapon. Pre-made weapons can be broken down for craft to make a new weapon, but cannot be upgraded themselves. All upgrades take up one or more upgrade slots, of which a weapon begins with five. Weapon Expiration All weapons in-game have an expiration, usually one month. For basic weapons, this expiration date is simply a measure of how long the weapon has been in-game. For weapons with upgrades, this expiration describes when a weapon's upgrades cease to function. Through use, corrosion or simply the effects of sitting in a locked room, these weapons lose their upgraded abilities, and must be reforged. To repeat: Once the expiration date has past, upgrades on weapons no longer function or count for craft when recycling. Recycling Weapons can be recycled for craft. Generally speaking, a weapon can always be recycled into 70% of its original craft when recycled. Recycling can be done at a forge, regardless of whether the weaponsmith is a member of that forge. If the weaponsmith is not a member of that forge, the craft must be used immediately, or is lost when the weaponsmith leaves the forge. (No one is going to tend your metal for you) Important Reading * Forge Workshop * Weapon Upgrades * Production Object Rules * Weapon Components